Chloe's Heart
by k2think
Summary: It's a normal day for Chloe Bourgeois but upon hearing a disturbing fact she flees sobbing uncontrollably. She becomes the villain Heartbreaker bitter towards all couples but there is one pair that will stop her.


Chloe wakes up from a peaceful night's rest on her luxurious bed when her butler enters in the room carting breakfast. He lifts the tray off the cart and over Chole's lap removing the lid revealing a breakfast fit for a queen then Chloe commands him "You may leave now Jean-Jean!" Chloe delicately finishes the meal and rings the bell to summon Jean back to her room then commands him "Now take this tray out of here and leave now, I have to get ready for school!" Jean removes the tray back onto the cart then places Chloe's slippers at the foot of her bed and Chloe removes the blankets off then slips on her slippers onto her bare feet. The morning sun's light glistens on her silky white gown as she moves past her window making her way into the walk-in closet. Chloe enters her closet full of the latest fashion clothing and footwear trying to decide what she would wear to school thinking "Hmmm, what should I wear today? No that's not chique! Eww, what's this doing in here?! Blah! Aha, found the perfect outfit!" Chloe put on her usual outfit then makes her way down the elevator to meet her butler in the limo at the front of her father's hotel. Chloe slams the door shut and then commands Jean "Quick get me to school Jean-Luc! I don't want to miss the daily sight of my Adrikins!" Jean sighs hearing that Chloe is still belittling people and remarks "You know Mademoiselle even after all the times you've hurt people and caused them to become akumatized, I thought by now you would of learned something." Chloe scoffs at him then retorts "It's not my problem that I'm superior to everyone! Now my father doesn't pay you to lecture me, so get back to driving me to school!" Chloe starts to close the privacy window between her and Jean while he makes one last statement "Chloe my dear, I hope one day you will find that true friend that will bring out the good that I know you have deep within you."

Arriving at school Chloe leaves the limo as Jean wishes her to have a good day at school only for her to retort back at him "Please everyday is a good day because I'm in it! Now goodbye Jean-Michel!" Entering the schoolyard she notices her classmates gathered altogether seemingly excited about something. Wondering what they are talking about Chloe strolls over casually to see what the fuss is about and upon getting closer to her class Chloe faintly hears them gossiping among each other and she then asks "What are you losers doing? Marinette retorts "None of your business Chloe! So why don't you scamper off and leave us alone! This conversation is for friends only." Chloe is in shock over the remark and responds "Fine! What do I care anyway! See ya losers later," as Chloe starts to walk off in anger Rose tells her to wait "It's okay everyone, Chloe deserves to know like the rest of you. Uhm, where do I start? I guess the first thing is that Juleka and I announced to our class that we started to date each other a few weeks ago. Secondly we were just enjoying some friendly discussions about the couples in our class." Chloe scoffs and retorts "Why should I care who you losers date! I could care less who you are dating as long as I can have my Adrikins!" Marinette grunts at Chloe walking up the stairs feeling like she was superior towards their classroom. Chloe enters in the room to find Nathaniel drawing on his sketch pad and asks "What trash are you drawing now? Don't you have anything better to do? Like join the other losers in their conversation." Nathaniel grunts then angrily responds "Why would I join them? All they're talking about are couples, so it doesn't concern me but I did hear something as I was walking up the stairs. My guess from your oblivious demeanor is that you haven't heard that Adrien is dating Marinette." Chloe becomes mortified at the news then frantically sprints out of the room searching for Adrien in the schoolyard and then views Adrien leaving his driver's car. Chloe bolts towards him screaming "Adrikins! Tell me it isn't so! That you're dating the baker girl over ME!" Adrien sighs and sharply replies "Yes Chloe, I am and she does have a name! Marinette and I have just started to date for only a few days now so we haven't really publicly debuted but we have at least told our closest friends." Chloe's heart shatters as she runs into the nearest girl's bathroom while unable to stop her Adrien then awkwardly joins the class with Marinette blushing towards him.

Chloe sobs uncontrollably as makeup runs down her face while Hawk Moth senses the heartbreak from his lair. A butterfly flies onto his hand and then he akumatizes it saying "Heartbreak what a great emotion, a perfect target for my akuma. Now fly my akuma and evilize her!" Chloe begins to stuff her mouth with a bag full of chocolates she had in her purse that Jean gave for when she feels upset. The butterfly lands on top the bag of chocolate wen Hawk Moth proclaims "Heartbreaker, love can be so tragic sometimes! Why don't I give you the power to split those happy people apart? In return give me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Chloe replies "Yes Hawk Moth, I'll start by splitting up Marinette and Adrien then go after all the couples of Paris and once I lure out Ladybug and Cat Noir I well split them apart. Then I will deliver on to you their Miraculous." Heartbreaker kicks down the door when nearby students begin to run in terror as she flies out throwing chocolates randomly at people causing them to hate the person they are dating. Hearing the commotion the Ms. Bustier's class realize another akuma attack is happening and rush into the nearby locker room. Surrounded by their fellow classmate Marinette and Adrien couldn't find a way to transform and try to look for an opportunity out of their predicament. Heartbreaker breaks in through a window then throws candy at the class hitting Alix, Alya, Ivan, Juleka, Mylène, Nino, and Rose. Marinette and Adrien narrowly dodge the barrage of candies as their classmates begin to fight over each other. Heartbreaker gives chase but the feuding class interrupts her by throwing paper wads in the air and she yells "You may of gotten away Marinette but just you wait I'll catch you yet! Once you're out of the picture I'll have Adrien all to myself!" After breaking away from the onslaught of paper balls Heartbreaker flies out the window towards the city flinging her bitter chocolates. Marinette and Adrien find a safe place to rest when Marinette nods to Adrien that the coast is clear for them to transform and states "Looks like we have some work to do kitty! Now lets kick Chloe's butt! Tikki spots on!" Marinette transforms into Ladybug, Adrien says "You now Chloe is still my childhood friend so keep the butt kicking down to a minimum my lady. Now, Plagg claws out!" The pair leap on to the rooftop and begin searching for Heartbreaker only to find most citizens on the streets fighting among each other then Ladybug utters "This is bad Cat! All the city is in turmoil and there is no sight of her anywhere! How will we find Heartbreaker in all of this without getting hit ourselves? Cat Noir sighs and responds "I don't know my lady maybe we just need a little luck. Let's find someone that's not fighting and see if we can pick up her trail." They scour the schoolyard when one of the students calls out to them and then they jump down to find Alix was not phased by the chocolate. Ladybug asks "Why weren't you affected by those bitter chocolates? Alix responds "Maybe if the person isn't in a relationship then the candies have no effect." Ladybug trying to think of a plan then asks Cat Noir "Do you have any plans?" Alix smirks as she says "I do! We just have to see if my hunch is right and check on a boy in my class. If he is then we will pretend to be a couple to lure out Heartbreaker." Once in the classroom they find Nathaniel hiding under the desk when upon seeing them he nervously asks "L-Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Alix what are you doing here and what's going on?!" Alix calms Nathaniel down as she explains the plan to aid the superheroes but then Nathaniel fears that it won't work since they wouldn't be in a real relationship. Alix takes a deep breath and nervously says "Nathaniel I've always loved your art. When I would see how happy you were, it made me smile everytime until the day I realized that I didn't only love your art, I also knew love you Nathaniel!" Nathaniel's face turns red as he stutters in response "Y-y-y-you love me Alix?!" Alix embarrassingly nods her head towards Nathaniel as Ladybug and Cat Noir look upon the cute couple when Cat Noir abruptly interrupts the moment "Well, now we have our couple. What next bugaboo?" Ladybug ponders what their next move will be when Alix suggests "Hey, why don't we go to a restaurant? Heartbreaker is looking for couples so she might as well turn up at a restaurant," Ladybug and Cat Noir approve her idea.

Ladybug holds Alix while Cat Noir carries Nathaniel over his shoulder as they try to find an outdoor restaurant where the people are not fighting. In mid air Ladybug spots a restaurant that's trying to clean up the mess from their recent customers. Entering the restaurant Ladybug ask the management and staff for help telling them their plan to stop this chaos. The manager responds "Anything for you Ladybug and Cat Noir! We will gladly help however you need it!" The staff prepares a table outdoors and the band begins to play romantic music when Alix timidly says "This isn't how I imagined our first date together would turn out to be as bait to lure that brat Chloe but as long as I'm with you Nathaniel nothing else matters." Nathaniel blushes and responds "Yeah, this isn't what I had envisioned either for I once thought of being with Marinette or Ladybug but once I noticed their hearts belonged to another I began to lose hope that I wouldn't find someone that loves me. Then once you shared your feelings with me Alix it awakened my once frozen heart. Then I saw a beautiful lady before me seeing me not for my art or appearance but as someone worthy to be loved. Now that you had the courage to tell me how you feel let me say with a rekindled heart, I love you Alix!" Nathaniel reaches over to Alix's hand as she too reaches over until both their hands meet they then gaze into each other's eyes with the sound of music drowning out everything else. Looking from the balcony above Ladybug states "See that's what a real couples look and act like Cat!" Cat Noir gives a playful laugh when Heartbreaker flies onto the scene bitterly saying "What do we have here? Do I see love in the air? Now let me fix that and have some of my bitter chocolate!" Heartbreaker throws the candy towards Alix and Nathaniel only to be deflected by Ladybug's spinning yo-yo as she lands on the table she says "Stop right there Heartbreaker! You're terror on people's hearts ends here!" Ladybug throws her yo-yo into the air shouting "Lucky Charm," a feather duster falls into her hand, she looks onto it in confusion then glances around her surroundings figuring out how to use her charm. Cat Noir jokingly asks "What are you going to do with that, dust off her ego?" Upon scanning the area Ladybug spots the things that stick out; Cat Noir's right hand, the water tower above the restaurant, Heartbreaker's wings, and Cat Noir's nose. Ladybug figures out a plan and shouts "Cat Noir destroy that water tower!" Cat Noir pounces towards the water tower yelling "Cataclysm!" He touches the water tower as it then disintegrates releasing all the water on top of Heartbreaker soaking her wings causing her to crash down on to the sidewalk when Cat Noir joins Ladybug on the ground asks "So what's the duster for bugaboo?" Ladybug giggles then says "For this my kitty," she waves the feather duster in front of Cat Noir's nose. Cat Noir reiterates "You know I'm allergic to feathers m-my l-lady-AAACHOOOO!" Cat Noir sneezes onto Heartbreaker when she disgustingly responds "Eeewwwww! I'm all wet and now I have feline snot all over me, get it off now!" Heartbreaker drops her bag of chocolates trying to shake all the water and snot off of her. Ladybug grabs the bag ripping it as the butterfly flutters away and Ladybug flings her yo-yo shouting "No more evil for you little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" Catching the akuma in the air she says "Bye-bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!" Red light swirls around Paris repairing all the damage to the city and reverting the people back to themselves. The couples that were affected begin to embrace each other ecstatic they are freed from the recent attack. Ladybug and Cat Noir fist bump when Chloe regains consciousness asking what was happening then they explain what happened but Chloe is still upset that Adrien is dating Marinette. Ladybug's and Cat Noir's jewels begin to beep as they flee back to school to join the rest of their class once they find a safe place to detransform.

The day ends as Chloe is about to leave the classroom when Nathaniel hands her a picture speaking "I heard what you said about Juleka and Rose from Alix. If you can accept their love maybe one day you can accept Marinette's and Adrien's relationship." Chloe retorts "I don't need your garbage art! Also why should I care who you dweebs date, it's not any of my business!" Nathaniel grins upon hearing Chloe in her own weird way says she supports Juleka's and Rose's love then responds "There may yet be a heart in there Chloe Bourgeois! I just hope one day you will find the right people in you life that will turn it around for the better. Also keep the drawing, I insist! May it bring you some comfort as you journey to grow as a person." Nathaniel leaves Chloe standing in the room to join Alix who was waiting outside the door and Chloe views the happy couple happily walking away when she feels a hole burn in her heart but when her eyes peer back onto the drawing Nathaniel drew she begins to smile for it is a portrait of her surrounded by all her classmates and family smiling together. Chloe folds the picture gently into her bag and leaves the room with a smile knowing that there may be a hole in her heart it isn't empty either. Jean opens the door to the limo asking "How was your day Mademoiselle?" Chloe responds "Lets just go back home Jean, it has been a long day and I just want to soak it all away." Jean enters the limo surprised that Chloe was nice for once thinking maybe she finally found a friend but as soon as he buckled his seat belt Chloe yells "Hurry Jean-Luc! I want to be in that bath five minutes ago!" Jean sighs that Chloe is back to her spoiled behavior but thinks to himself that there may yet be hope resting within Chloe's heart.


End file.
